Because of Loving You
by Maria-Salvatore29
Summary: AU. Kagome was happily married with one son until her husband, Inuyasha, cheated on her with her cousin. Pain changes people and it may really transform this soft and feminine wife into someone stronger. After all, Sesshomaru came to show her she's worth it and together they planned revenge. ON HIATUS!
1. Revenge?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: **Blame Stella for this one-shot that I've written in the middle of the night just for her prompt! Hahaha! But I am really desperate to finish this month's prompts to get her banner. Lol. This is not edited by a beta and i've never wrote lemons before so please excuse me for all the flaws.

**-x-X-x-**

"Do you feel my cock inside you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in a husky voice that caused a shiver of delight run through me.

I moaned, arching from the bed, offering my breasts to him. He obliged, sucking my right breasts enthusiastically before moving to its twin to do the same. He let my breast go with an audible pop.

"You're mine." He declared, his voice, his gaze. His entire being showing dominance and I give in.

"Yes." I hissed as he hit that spot inside me that almost makes me scream with so much pleasure. _Own me. Dominate me. Take away all the pain_. I added inside my head.

He groaned above me. Ramming his cock inside me so hard and fast I think I'm going to lose my mind. He _**saturates**_ me complete I want to sob.

"Please," I whimper. My head thrashing on the pillow as ripples of pleasure overwhelm my body and mind.

"Look at me," he demanded slowing his movements, circling his hips making me ache for more. He moved out slowly and pushed his thick cock fractionally inside my quivering pussy.

"Please," I begged. I need him to push inside me so fast, so hard and so deep, it would erase every memory I have.

"Look at my eyes, Kagome." He demanded again, torturing me, bringing me to the brink of orgasm but never letting me get it.

I opened my eyes reluctantly. My blue eyes met his golden eyes. I almost broke apart again. Those golden eyes, so familiar, so similar to the one who ruined everything I have.

Sesshomaru saw the pained look in my eyes and growled. "Stop it. I am not Inuyasha!" He said, pushing deeply inside me with a wild look in his eyes. I cried out both from the pleasure and pain his thrust caused.

"I am Sesshomaru, Kagome." He snarled. "My cock is the one sliding in and out of you. I am the one making you slick and wet right now. I am the one who is going to make you come. Not him!" His eyes bled red after that and he tortured me with pleasure, I can't help but scream.

He sucked my right breasts and moved his thumb to press into my clit. His hips hitting his unmoving thumb over my clit creating much friction that made me yell. I can't help it anymore, it's pleasure overload. I screamed as an orgasm tore through me, making me see black and white. A tear escaped my eyes from the intensity of our…fucking.

I could not call it lovemaking because I do not love Sesshomaru. I love someone else. I love Inuyasha, my husband. Yes, I have a husband who has another woman in his life. A cheater who has the nerve to call me useless and nothing compared to his beautiful whore of a mistress, Kikyou.

It hurts so much. He threw seven years of our marriage for a slut. He did not even think of our young son. He is such an asshole but I am still in love with him. I love him so much. I still care. Why wouldn't I? It'd only been two weeks since I caught him fucking another woman in _our_ bed.

I went limp on the bed with Sesshomaru kissing my tears away. Sesshomaru, a man who wanted me to exact revenge and I am thinking, _Should I?_

"Revenge..." I trailed off. He smirked above me.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Stella's Word Prompt Game - Saturate (to imbue or impregnate thoroughly. To soak, fill, or load to capacity.)

**Word Count:** 500


	2. Weak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN:** I'm officially addicted to challenges so I'm now turning this into **chapter stories/oneshot collections.** :)

I will write this fanfiction for Stella's The Soundtrack Challenge. So, as long there is a prompt in that challenge, there will be chapters in this story. Lol. :D

**-x-X-x-**

_It was a starless night and the sky was so dark yet the moon was so full and big, it shined like a fluorescent light._

_I went home wearing a borrowed dress from Sango. I put a make-up for the first time, curled my long black hair, and wore two-inched heels._

_I spent the entire day fussing over myself, expecting my husband's stunned face and goofy smile. I expected a surprise from him since it was our seventh wedding anniversary. And what a surprise I got!_

_"Inuyasha!" I called out, a playful smile on my lips._

_The entire house was ours for the night since I left our son with Sango._

_"Inuyasha, where are you?" I asked, giggling softly._

_I know he can sense me. After all, he's a half-demon but maybe, he just didn't care if I see._

_I opened our bedroom door. "Inu—" I stopped._

_My eyes widened, my hands trembled, and my knees weakened._

_I saw them in our bed making love. Kikyou saw me. Kikyou, the woman I welcomed to stay at my house, eat my own food, and play with my son. Kikyou,the famous fashion designer who studies in America and went back in Japan because of homesickness._

_I never thought her homesickness would make her a home wrecker._

_She smiled coyly. "Hello, cousin." She drawled._

_She's also my own blood. A cousin who came from a wealthier family than I. She betrayed me after all the kindness that I gave._

_I stood there, helpless and dumbfounded. "Get out of my house," I said rather weakly. I've never been that strong. I'm always soft, gentle, and feminine._

_Inuyasha turned his head to me. "Let me introduce you to my pathetic, useless wife." He said the last word with contempt._

_Without hesitation, I threw my heels towards the both of them. I don't know if it hit them because I was already running down the house with tears streaming on my face._

_I heard their mocking laugh…_

_I heard their insulting words…_

_I heard my heart broke…it was the worst sound I've ever heard. Yet._

"Come to shower with me, love." Sesshomaru's voice snapped me out from all the painful memories.

I lifted my gaze at him. "I slept with you, his most-hated brother…" I remarked almost with disbelief.

He smirked. "And he would lose his mind if he learns about us."

"I-I f-feel bad—" I started to sob. "Se-sesshomaru, this is a mistake! We shouldn't have done t-this!" I don't want to be a cheater like him.

"You regret?" He asked lightly.

"Y-yes. I—" I said.

"Of course, you would." He said, almost smiling as he stares at me. "I know you would, actually."

I stared at him blankly. "W-what? H-how?"

"Because you're schooled to become weak," He said.

I winced.

Weak.

Useless.

Ugly.

Fat.

Old-fashioned.

Poor.

Powerless.

Those are only the partial lists of all the insults I received from my beloved husband, Inuyasha.

"Do you want to stay weak and powerless, Kagome?" He asked, licking away the tears that fell from my eyes.

"N-no. I-I want t-to be stronger." I whispered the last word.

"Good. First try saying something without stuttering." He demanded, eyes expectant.

"What?" I asked, trembling a little.

"Say, 'I want to be stronger.'" He said, slightly amused.

"I—I want t-to be s-stronger." I repeated.

"Again."

"I want to be stronger."

"Good. Now, say 'I want to shower with you, Sesshomaru.'" He said, nuzzling my neck.

I giggled a little. "No." I said, narrowing my eyes for dramatic effect.

"You managed to intimidate this Sesshomaru, woman." He said, trying to soften his deep voice.

I chuckled then yelped when he carried me off toward the bath. I like playful Sesshomaru. He can make me forget even for a while.

******-c-c-c-**

We are seating on the couch with the TV open.

"Are you going to tell him about this night?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"In time." He replied, stroking my hair.

"Sesshomaru—"

"I know you don't have feelings for me." He said, cutting whatever I'm going to say.

"I still love him." I whispered. It hurts to say that aloud.

"You don't have to feel anything for me." He continued. "I just want to help you get your revenge."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Kikyou _was_ my girlfriend." He said coldly. "And I want her to go down with him."

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **The Soundtrack Challenge - Starless Night

**Word Count: **712


	3. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

I left my little Shippou to Sango yesterday before I met up with Sesshomaru because I can't bear the thought of letting him stay at our house where Kikyou and Inuyasha insist to live in. They really have no shame!

But when Sango told me that Inuyasha took my son home, I suddenly felt nervous and sad. He still cares for our little boy despite everything.

Maybe...maybe...my husband just needs some time...maybe, he will come back to me again. And maybe, Kikyou was just so lost right now...maybe she needed someone to—

"You stupid kid! You're just one spoiled brat!" I heard Kikyou's furious voice and a child's cry. _My_ child's cry.

Quickly, I unlocked the door to our house and entered our living room only to see my son kneeling on the floor clutching his swollen face with tears in his eyes. Kikyou keeps hitting him blindly.

Rage pulsed through my veins, my heart grieving and weeping for my abused son. Here is my cousin who took my husband away from me, the whore who tore my family apart, and she _dared_ to hurt my son. A slut like her is beating the child I carried inside my womb for months, the one I cared for so many years, and loved with all my heart.

"Bitch!" I hissed. Kikyou looked up from my son to me, startled.

I didn't waste any time. I grabbed her away from my son and slapped her with all the strength that I have left.

She fell down the floor from the impact for my slap. She stared at me with stunned brown eyes. One of her black stiletto heel was taken off her foot and she looked helpless.

My son grabbed hold of my pants, crying relentlessly.

Breathing hard with anger, I didn't break our eye contact until Inuyasha came. I stared at him with icy blue eyes and he stared back impassively.

Without saying a word, he walked towards Kikyou's fallen form. He kneeled next to her and put her foot back in her shoe.

I trembled in anger.

"Let's go," he whispered to her. Helping her to stand up.

"Are you really this thick-faced?" I asked in an unbelieving voice.

"Kagome—" He started in an exasperated voice.

"You're really going to side with that whore after what she'd done to Shippou who is _your_ son? You're really choosing her over your own child?!" I asked, my voice pitch getting higher and higher in anger.

"I'm sure there's an explanation. Shippou must have done some—" he defended Kikyou.

"I don't care what Shippou did!" I screamed.

"Don't scream at me—"

"The point is, she has no right to hurt my son. She has zero right!" I started to cry. "She beat him. She hurt him. Still, you're with her? What kind of man are you? What kind of father are you? You're such a—"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Shut up. Okay? Just stop! You have no right to question my role as a father and—"

"She hurt your son! She hurt him badly and you're here yelling at me for defending him and I have no right to question you?"

"I just want to solve this calmly and you're not making it easy because you're so hysterical and—"

"How can I be calm?" I asked, trying to stop the tears from flowing from my eyes. "How? Look at my boy. Look!"

"Please don't fight. Please stop fighting. Mama, please." Shippou cried, pulling at my trembling hand.

"See? This is affecting the child—" He said, as if all of this are my fault.

"Yes." I said in a sudden quiet tone. "You should've thought how your actions can affect our defenseless child."

"Let's go, honey," Kikyou pulled Inuyasha.

I glared at her. "You—" I pointed at her. "You're the reason why everything is mess right now! You—" I tried hitting her again but Inuyasha gripped my hands tightly.

Kikyou started to cry again.

"Enough!" He demanded, glaring at me. He pushed me away from the two of them, hard. I stumbled down. Shippou cried harder and hugged me around my neck. But, he didn't care at what he'd done. Still, he cradled her to his chest and led her out.

I hiccupped from so much crying and cried out, "How can you hurt me this way?"

He didn't glance back but he stopped walking.

"After everything I've done for you…how..?" I asked, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love your cousin," he said. "She is more than you could ever be, I'm sorry," he said then walked away.

I felt as if he slapped me with a paddle. I heaved on the floor. I sobbed together with my six-year-old boy who is stuck in the middle of this. "Mommy," he cried, hugging me tightly.

Even if I cry black tears right now, he will not come back. Even if I cry black tears the pain wouldn't stop. I want the pain to stop. It hurts so much.

I cradled my little son and cried until he fell asleep in my arms and I rocked back and forth. I tried getting up from the floor but I can't. I don't want to move anymore. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I—

The door creaked open. I looked up only to see Sesshomaru.

He stood there with an impassive face. His cold gaze softened when he saw me. Slowly, he walked towards me and knelt. "Kagome?" He whispered, caressing my tear-streaked face.

"There's nothing else inside me but sadness." I whispered as tears started to form in my eyes again. "It hurts so much!"

He pulled my son and me close. He cradled both of us until there were no more tears to cry.

"The black tears won't stop falling from my eyes." I sobbed.

"Black tears?" He asked, stroking my messy hair.

"Yes, the tears of grief." I replied, feeling empty as ever.

"He doesn't deserve your tears," he said. "He doesn't deserve to receive anything from you anymore."

"There's nothing more I could give. I've already given him my all." I said, my voice empty. "I want all this to end…"

"Don't let him break you," he admonished. "If you break apart, they win."

And I suddenly feel a spark of strength within me.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **The Soundtrack Challenge – Black Tears

**Word Count: **1, 055


	4. Divorce

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

My little Shippou waved at me before disappearing inside his school. I smiled sadly. My son doesn't deserve a broken family like ours.

Slowly, I made my way towards my car, a silver car that Inuyasha bought for my nineteenth birthday. I slid in, planning to stop by the market to buy groceries for Shippou when I saw _them_.

There on the sidewalk stood Kikyou and Inuyasha. My slut of a cousin kissed _my _husband on his lips. He smirked lightly, his golden eyes glowing, before returning the kiss.

I can't tear my eyes away from them. I can't— why—, everything is confusing, I'm so hurt, and my eyes are blurred from unshed tears that I failed to see the speedy red car that is driving straight towards me.

It's too late to hit the brake. It's too late to maneuver my car away and I was hit, my mouth opening in shock as my car tumbled over and I heard a piercing scream.

Belatedly, I realized it was me who screamed.

Then, I lost consciousness.

**-c-c-c-**

I heard so many voices around me, someone's moving me, someone is doing this and that. I don't know. It's so confusing.

"Kagome!" I heard a familiar voice but I can't seem to remember if it belongs to Sesshomaru or someone else.

"Oh no! Please. Oh God. Friend!" I heard Sango's cries.

I can hear them but I can't move or talk to reassure them that I'm still here. I can't move because I'm gaining and losing consciousness every second. I don't even know if I'm dreaming or this is really happening.

In my haze, I saw a face—silver hair, golden eyes, and boyish grins—Inuyasha. He smiled at me, urging me to come with him.

Then, as if I'm watching my life play before me. I saw myself. I'm wearing a simple shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I'm hugging Inuyasha as he cry his heart out. I'm eighteen at the time.

He was telling me everything about his family. He told me that his mother, Izayoi, used to be the mistress of the multi-millionaire daiyoukai, Toga. He said that his mother left Toga to protect him against the demon law because as an illegitimate child, Toga's mate could order his death. So, Izayoi remarried a rich human instead.

Since then, his name changed from Inuyasha Taisho to Inuyasha Kimura. He said he has half-brother who is a full-fledged demon and he hated him. He said his mother and stepfather _died_ because of Toga's mate.

He said he would do his best to manage the multi-million company left to him by his parents. Suddenly, he proposed to me, asking me to support him and to become his rock. And because I love him so much, I did everything for him. I left my home, left school, just to become his housewife.

At eighteen, we married.

At that time, he leaned heavily on me as he braved the world of business.

After seven years, he became a big thing, rich and one of the most powerful half-breeds known in the country. He became braver now. Brave enough to leave me, his rock.

**-c-c-c-**

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked me. I blinked my eyes open.

"W—where a—am I?" I whispered.

"You're in a hospital," he replied.

I tried turning my head to the side to look at him but the neck brace prevented me.

"How bad am I?" I asked.

"You were unconscious for three days. You had a whiplash, wound on your forehead, bruises in your ribs, and you have to wear an arm sling for a while. Nothing permanent," he informed me in his usual way of speaking, as if everything bores him to death.

I giggled a little but stopped when it caused me pain near my chest.

"Where's Shippou?"

"With Sango."

"Did he know…?" I asked, asking if Inuyasha knows.

"Yes."

"And…?" I stared at the white ceiling.

"He haven't visited yet."

I smiled. "He doesn't really care," I said. "Not even a bit."

"I have been told that he's taking care of his sick bitch."

I scoffed.

"Have some water," he said before helping me into a sitting position.

"Sesshomaru…thank you," I whispered.

"Hnn." Was his only reply before I heard handing me the water.

I drank some before handing it over. "I mean it. You've done so much for me."

He inclined his head slightly. "I must go. There's something I must do. I'll be back in a while."

"Okay."

The door closed behind him. I'm so grateful for him. The first time I saw him in a school meeting he attended for Rin, I hated him. He's so cold, rude, and arrogant man until he saved Shippou from a speedy car. I felt so relieved I hugged him in thanks. It'd been two years since that first meeting. Eventually, he became a friend.

I heard the door open.

I smiled sadly, "Inuyasha…"

His eyes are warm as he rushed to my side. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I thought…Thank god you're okay."

I opened my mouth in disbelief. "Why do you even care?"

"Kagome…" He whispered, stroking my hair. "Here, I bought some flowers for you."

Facing the caring of Inuyasha, which was much delayed, I could not help but felt sad and shed tears. "Don't do this," I said as I heaved with tears. "Why are you here?"

He fell silent for a while. "Kagome…here." He reached into his briefcase to pull out a folder.

He put in on my lap. I opened it and I almost collapse again.

It was a divorce paper.

I shouldn't be shocked. I should've anticipated this but for him to take this goddamned papers while I'm at a hospital? I can't help but feel so weak at his cruelty.

"Divorce?" I said aloud, looking at him with disbelief.

"Yes…Well…" He stood up. "I need you to sign. I'll take care of everything. I'd give you the house and I'd give support for our son—"

"Is that why you're here?" I asked. "Is that why you're here?" I tried screaming with this neck brace.

"Kagome…don't make this any harder for both of us. Please," he said anxiously.

He has no right to feel tired. I clutch the papers in my hands, trying to tear it apart, "This? This is what I get after everything I've done for you? Huh? This is what I get for loving you?!" My lips tremble, my hands shake, and eyes keep bleeding tears.

He snatch the crumpled documents in his hands. Gritting his teeth, he said, "I've brought this document to give you a new life! You can be free again! You can find another man and—"

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing him pillows on my bed. "Stop. Shut up. I don't want to hear anymore!"

"That's right, let's stop the talk. Just sign this and I'll be gone—"

"All those nights…for two months of cheating…all those night you told me you love me," I said, stuttering as my lips tremble. "How? How could you say you love me? When you would actually go and leave me? How can you hurt me so bad when I have loved you more than anyone could ever do?"

He looked at me, brushing his hands though his hair in frustration.

"Because I fell in love with someone else!" He yelled at me. "I love her, I love Kikyou! Now, sign!"

He went beside me and took my hand has an IV. He put a pen in it and tried to scribble on the papers. I struggled to be free. "Let go! I said, let go!" I screamed as he continue to force me to sign the documents.

I pushed him away. Breathing heavily as his cruelty.

"You have to understand that I love her," he whispered, holding the papers and the pen in his hands.

I laughed bitterly while crying. "Love? Ha! Right now, you and Kikyou are at the dating stage, the passionate stage. This passionate feeling is even more exciting than anything else is and even more spicy than anyone else. It's just like eating a chilly ramen. But man cannot eat chili ramen every day. Wait until the day you have a stomachache to the point that you can't bear it any longer. You will start to think of that tasteless white rice. You still need to eat white rice every day. An item that you can't forget everyday."

I snatch the documents away from him, signing the papers so hard, the papers almost tore apart. Afterwards, I threw it at his face. "There! I really hope you won't regret this decision…"

"I won't," he said.

"I've given you what you want. Now, get out of here! Go away! I don't want to see you again. You deserve each other. You are both nasty persons." I said.

He remained silent as he walked away from me.

"I can't believe the pain that I'm feeling now because of loving you…" I whispered before he opens the door to leave with a broken heart.

Everything is over now. I can see nothing but the shadow of our love.

I sobbed alone after he went away.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru entered. "You have to remain strong, Kagome. Starting from now, we'll start our revenge," he told me while wiping away my tears and brushing my hair away from my face.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **The Soundtrack Challenge – Shadow of Love

**Word Count: **1, 575


	5. Broken Vows

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

My name is Kagome Higurashi-Kimura. I came from a family of priestesses and monks. I have holy powers that I don't even know how to use except hide my scent and aura, or burn a demon when I'm so angry.

Higurashi was my maiden name. Kimura was—it's my husband's—_ex-husband's_ surname, because his biological father's mate wouldn't let him use their surname that is Taisho.

So, when his mother left for good, and married a human millionaire, she changed his surname. Then, right after their death, Inuyasha took over the company.

He's a respected half-breed now. He's braver, more eloquent, and more confident. Seven years passed and he's no longer that brusque boy I've known.

No wonder, he doesn't want someone as shabby and unrefined like me. No wonder he chose a sophisticated and confident fashion designer like Kikyou. What else is there to ask? She's perfect minus the attitude that is.

After all, I married him at eighteen, right after high school, killing my chance to get in a university. I'm a nobody.

I curled into a ball, heaving with tears. I just want someone to hold me. I just want to be go back in time and hold on to his feelings. I just want to go back in our happy times.

I heard the door to my room open. The bed where I lay dipped as someone sat next to me. "Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice seemed to calm me down a little.

I didn't bother to reply, though. I can't even see him as he sat himself behind me. He knows that I can't bare to look at him yet. He looks so much like Inuyasha.

"Kagome, talk to me," he said, his usual cold voice gone replaced by gentle tone.

I remained silent.

"You'd been like this for over a month now since the approval of your divorce," he said, scolding now. "Shippou needs you."

I bit my lip. I'm being a poor mother to my son but I can't face him yet.

"It's Christmas Eve tonight, you have to get up," he continued.

I closed my eyes as memories of the many Christmases I've spent with Inuyasha flashes though my mind making my heart constrict painfully.

"Get up from your winter sleep," he said in a soft voice. "Stop hibernating, little bear," he added with a hint of laughter in his voice.

I like it when Sesshomaru is being playful with me so I smiled a little.

"Get up. Face the truth. Face your son. He needs you the most right now. Don't let Sango assume your role as his mother. It's over, Kagome," he said seriously, his voice cold again.

I want to shut him up. I don't want to hear this.

I could feel his irritation as he got up from the bed. Before getting out of the room, he says, his voice hard; commanding, "Let him go. Let yourself go. Find another life. Find yourself. Live, and stop holding on to his broken vows_._"

His last words echoed to my mind over and over again.

_Live, and stop holding on to his broken vows_

_Live, and stop holding on to his broken vows_

_Live, and stop holding on to his broken vows_

I jumped out of the bed so quickly, I had a head rush, but I—I just—I am—I—

I went to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water. I stared at myself in he mirror but I look so awful I have to look away.

I could feel my eyes tearing up again, but I bit lip and took deep breaths to calm myself. Then, I threw a trench coat over my crumpled t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Before going out, I covered my scent and aura to avoid being discovered sneaking up by a full-fledged demon such as Sesshomaru.

Without hesitation, I went outside in the cold.

**-c-c-c-**

I walked for hours, not knowing where to go. It's winter, and I'm really frozen even in this coat.

I saw Christmas decors around on so many houses. I heard happy songs playing in the background. I could feel the happiness and peacefulness Christmas always brings, but it never reached my heart.

This is the time of the year dedicated for families.

But, I don't have a family.

I passed by a bakery, only to see the cinnamon bread I used to buy for Christmas because it's Inuyasha's favorite.

I closed my eyes for a while, and moved on towards the flower shop next door.

**-c-c-c-**

I watched our house from afar. I gave it up during the divorce. After everything that happened, I don't want to live there. I just can't.

I could feel hot tears cascading down my face. I could feel my lungs struggling to get some air.

Why have we come to an end? Why did he hurt me so much? Why can't I accept everything?

Then, I saw children singing carols in the front gate. Inuyasha and Kikyou went out with a smile, their eyes shining with happiness, and their hands intertwined together.

Inuyasha tucked a feat behind her ear, smiling sweetly to her. They went inside again, laughing and flirting.

I can't help it, I sobbed and put my forehead on the icy tree trunk in front of me, concealing me from their view. I cried and asked so many 'whys' inside my head. I asked and prayed for answers and salvation and I can't stop crying and asking and—

_Live, and stop holding on to his broken vows_

Sesshomaru's voice echoed inside my head.

How can I stop the bleeding of my heart? How can I stop loving him?

Slowly, I dragged myself towards the front gate, and breathe a sigh of hopelessness, and I put the flowers I've bought for him inside the gate.

I'm sure he'd know the message behind these flowers.

It was bluebells. A sign of gratitude.

I smiled sadly.

_Thank you, Inuyasha. _I whispered in the cold wind. _Thank you for all the happy times._

After that, I fleet away.

And found myself in the hill a few blocks away from where Sango's lives, where my son hopes for my return, where Sesshomaru waits for me to wake up from my—_how did he put it?—_winter sleep.

For the past few months, I lived in a perpetual darkness where bitterness and heartbreak caged me in, not letting any sliver of hope and light in. But, I have to break through this…cage I've surrounded myself in.

I have a son.

I have friends.

I have a…life.

I have to put an end to my misery. I have to let go. Let him fly high with his newfound love.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as loud as I can. "Why did you leave me? I still love you, you cheater!"

I stopped as a sob tore through me.

"I'm letting you—I'll try to let you go! Why do I keep on asking why anyway? I have to—Damn it. I'd give away my soul if I could just hold you once again." I whispered the last words and fell to the ground, dry heaving.

"Kagome." I whip my head at the sound of Sesshomaru's firm voice.

He stood there, hands in pocket. Looking collected unlike me.

He walked and sat beside me without another word.

"In another life, I'd never let our promise end," I told him. "I—I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning," he said, his eyes staring straight ahead, impassive.

"W—what?"

"You cannot start anything if you do not meet an end. End this chain connecting you to him, unchain your heart that is still holding on, and only then will you be able to find a new beginning to start with," he said impassively, but his voice his firm, almost commanding.

I stared at him then at the snowflakes, falling slowly, and landing gently on the sidewalk.

"Come with me in America," he said, looking at me now. "I'll lead you to your new beginning."

He gave me a faint smile, and stood up. "They await you at home," he said, offering me his hand.

"Home…" I repeated, a soft smile painting my face.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompts: The Soundtrack Challenge – Winter Sleep**

**Avadrea's Oddities Challenge – Feat (dangling piece of curly hair)**

**Language of Flower Challenge – Bluebell (gratitude)**

**Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge – Bleed**

**Stella's Word Prompt Game – Perpetual**

**Spicy Challenge - Cinnamon**

**Word Count: 1,365**


End file.
